Count on You
Count on You is the name of a song performed by Big Time Rush featuring Jordin Sparks and is the ninth track on their debut album. BTR. Lyrics Jordin Now I’m about to give you my heart But remember this one thing I’ve never been in love before So you gotta go easy on me Kendall I heard love is dangerous Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving Ain’t so easy for me BTR (One) Jordin Don’t hurt me BTR (Two) Jordin Desert me B.T.R Three) Jordin Don’t give up on me Logan What would I wanna do that for BTR (Four) Jordin Don’t use me BTR (Five) Jordin Take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to 5 Jordin Baby I'm counting on you (4x) Kendall Understand I’ve been here before thought I found someone I finally could adore Carlos But she failed my test got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one and Jordin But I'm willing to put my trust you baby you could put your trust in me Carlos Just like a count to 3 you can count on me and you're never gonna see Logan No numbers in my pocket Jordin (For you) Logan Anything I’m doing girl I'll drop it for you and Jordin Cause you’re the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one B.T.R (One) Jordin Don’t hurt me B.T.R (Two) Jordin Desert me B.T.R (Three) Jordin Don’t give up on me Logan What would I wanna do that for? B.T.R (Four) Jordin Don’t use me B.T.R (Five) Jordin Take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to the 5 Jordin Baby I’m counting on you (4x) Jordin I really hope you understand That if you wanna take my hand You should put yours over my heart I promise to be careful from the start I'm trusting you with loving me B.T.R 'Very very carefully ['Jordin] Never been so vulnerable Baby I'll make you comfortable B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to 5 Jordin Baby I'm counting on you (oh) B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to 5 Jordin (What would I want to do that for? Hey yeah!) B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to 5 Jordin Baby, I'm counting on you B.T.R 1 2 3 4 to 5 Jordin Now I’m about to give you my heart So remember this one thing I've never been in love before Yeah you gotta go easy on me On the Show The song appeared in the episode Big Time Sparks where Jordin Sparks and the guys performed the song in the recording room of Rocque Records, in black-and-white style. Gallery Btrjordin.jpg|Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks performing the song in "Big Time Sparks" 0588.jpg|Big Time Rush singing the song in a well in "Big Time Sparks" Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Guest Stars Category:1st Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs